Talk:Crippling Wind Ro(19),F(10),SD(1)
Registration is either broken, or someone has taken the username I've had on the Bioware boards since early 2002. I'm really no good at calculating the BAB, Avg. Dam., etc. that goes into making a seriously good Epic build. If someone wants to help me out in that respect, I would really appreciate it. I had a good starting point for this build in another build called "The Crippler" by Epic Builders Guild member StinkyMcGirk. While I did start with his build, this build is mostly of my own creation (and is 100% legit: it's what I played through the expansion with). -- kishar :damage is about the same as Kaze no Kama against zero AC. It goes down faster with rising AC, though. --DirtyFinger 23:56, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Tiefling is definitely a better race if you have to eat an ECL penalty. The last 3 levels of Rogue don't add very much. Maybe Fighter 12/SD 2 or Fighter 8/ DC 4/SD 2 offers a better balance.Thorsson 10:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what SD2 gives you over SD1 for this build. Outsiders have Darkvision, and you gain Evasion at Rog2 and Uncanny Dodge at Rog4 already. FTR12/Rog17 adds a few HPs over F10/Rog19, but nothing else that I can see. -kishar ::EWS is pretty much impossible, even with FTR12. If you modify level progression just right, you can get GWS with Ftr13/Rog16/SD1 or Ftr12/Rog17/SD1; this is a swap for Armor Skin. At this point, I think we've wrung just about everything we can out of this build. --kishar Character progression table updated to use the template. My original table which included the skills progression (which is important in my opinion, because skills can't be saved as in NWN1) is saved here. Weapon choice question Rinimand 11:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Very similar to how my OC character is turning out unplanned (Human Ro12/F1/SD1). I use dual short sword (1d6) rather than Kukri you chose (1d4) and I wonde why you didn't choose same here? Shprt Swords are more common and thus easier to find magical versions in treasure troves. The answer is critical hits. Kukri crits on 18-20/x2 where Short Sword crits on 19-20/x2. Since the damage here is from sneak+crit, it wouldn't matter if you used a toothpick to attack, because the base damage isn't where the power of the build is. ~~kishar Your Build When I did your exact build, I got 24AC instead of the 26, also saves where 15f, 24r and 8w. The attacks where 1 higher than you listed, starting at 35 instead of 34. I did a fairly similar char with a half-ling and that gave the extra AC. Grendelin Alternate Tiefling Build If you use Tiefling as the race you can trade 6 Fighter levels for 6 Swashbuckler levels (which gives access to Insightful Strike and Swashbuckler Dodge). Since Tiefling doesn't have the -2 Wisdom problem, you can then change the starting attributes to have an Intelligence of 18 by dropping Con a bit (the HP isn't an issue since you shouldn't be getting hit and the lower Fort save can be made up by putting the extra skill points into Spellcraft) giving a +4 to damage with any light weapon (+8 while wearing a +8 INT item). The first twenty levels would look something like; Rogue 1 (Able Learner), Fighter 1 (Dodge), SB 1 (TWF), Rogue 2-5 (Mobility), SD 1, Rogue 6-17. Then Fighter 2 (picking up Epic Precision & Epic Prowess), SB 2-3 (Expose Weakness), Fighter 3-4 (PTWF), Rogue 18-19 (Epic Dodge & Slippery Mind), and finishing up with SB 4-6. The final SB level will add an XP penalty, but its irrelevant since 30 is the cap. You can take it a step further and reduce STR to 10 to bring the starting INT to 19 (Starting Stats; STR 10, DEX 19, CON 10, WIS 8, INT 19, CHA 8), which allows you to take Combat Expertise and Combat Insight for your two free Epic Level feats. Adding an additional +4 damage (+8 with +8 INT equipment) to all attacks. Combined with the SB's Insightful Strike, that gives an always active +8 (+16) damage to all attacks with light weapons. -- Note that you trade GWF and EWF to get this, so you're swapping the +4 (naked) damage for +3 to hit. Since you don't have full BAB, this may not be the best choice. ~~kishar -- Is +3 to hit really worth +4 (naked) to +8 (equipped) points of damage on every attack (in addition to a +1 Dodge bonus)? That's what it comes down to. Since you don't have full BAB, does the +3 even matter? If you need an 18 to hit regardless, then the damage is obviously the better choice. Response With respect, an "alternate build" that swaps Genasi for Tiefling and 6 levels of Ftr for 6SB and trades 2 feats isn't quite what you might call an "alternate" but at some point just becomes a different build altogether. You've swapped the race (which was the central theme) as well as changed the class split. If you post that build, I'd be interested in taking a look at it. I have, however, edited the build progression to note that you can work Combat Expertise / Combat Insight in, and what you trade for them. Update: you can't trade Armor Skin for Combat Insight because it's not on the appropriate feat list for bonus feats. You're essentially forced to trade Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, which seems like a poor trade to me. -- IDEA Invisible blade 5 might be good to throw into your class. If you do backstab 10times with your 10 attacks then run or hide in plain sight, your enemy would continue to bleen for (60dmg) per round afterwards...